FairyTail Angst Week Prompt 5- Gone Forever
by cFairyWriter
Summary: A lone figure moves through the streets of Magnolia as she heads towards the cemetery. Who is she and who will she be talking to when she arrives?


**This was my contribution to Day 5 of FairyTail's 2015 Angst Week. The prompt was Gone Forever. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of the prompt and review it!**

Cold summer air swept through the town of Magnolia, making its way down the street towards the cemetary with the tall, lone female figure following it. She grabbed her hat to make sure it didn't blow away and kept going without breaking stride.

CLICK

CLACK

CLICK

CLACK

Her boots followed her progress down the cobblestones of the street and onto the much older stones of the graveyard paths.

CLICK

CLACK

CLICK

She stopped in front of the stone and sat down, making herself comfortable with an old leather jacket that she sat on top of with her legs crossed. After a few moments of respectful silence the woman looked up with her big purple eyes and started her conversation.

"Hi." There wasn't an answer, there never was.

"I'm sorry it's been so long. I didn't realize the time had gone by until a few days ago." Silence.

"There's so much I need to catch you up on. First I guess I should start with Gildarts retiring. I know right? Eighteen years later and the old man finally decides he needs to get out of the field. About time as well." The wind blew again, threatening to remove her red hat.

"Natsu's kids destroyed another town. I wish you could meet them, they're so full of life and energy just like he is. Poor Lucy. I don't know how she possibly lives in that house with so much energy running aroud like that." The woman looked up into the starry night sky.

"Romeo buried his dad last week. That was really tough for both him and his wife. I told you he married Wendy about eight months ago right? Well I guess it has been that long since I came and talked to you. What else is there for me to tell you?" She hummed to herself quietly before remembering.

"Laxus is still our guild Master. Same as he was the last time I talked to you. And the time before that as well I guess. How long has he been the Master now? I guess it's been about four or five years now. I guess about the same amount of time as he's been married to Mira." A sudden realization made the woman adjust her position and bring herself up onto her knees.

"I can't believe I forgot. Um..." The woman sighed before playing with her fingers.

"The man I told you about. The one I've been seeing. We decided maybe it's time to move things along. We're getting married." The wind picked up speed and threw the hat off of the womans head. Crying out she caught it and slammed it back down.

"I know!" Tears were falling down her cheeks. "But I need to move on now. I need to start my own family!" She cried and cried. Tears staining the jacket underneath her and making her makeup run.

"I wish you could meet him. Nobody has ever treated me like he does. But you're gone, and after eighteen years I need to do my own thing." She flicked her long black hair back over her left ear and out of her eyes. Pausing for a quick second to allow the tombstones to see her engagement ring.

"I'll see you both later." With that the woman got up and started her long treck home. She wiped away the tears and shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts streaming through her brain.

"I know you didn't mean it." She looked up at the stars before entering her house, smiling. The warmth of a fire greeted her entrance with the sounds of crackling wood and the smell of beautiful fire smoke.

"You're home!" A tall, brown haired young man walked up to his fiancee and brought her into his arms. "I was beginning to wonder considering how long you were taking." The woman pressed her head into his chest before smiling up at him.

"I just wanted to talk to them for a while longer this time. It's been so long since last time."

"I wish I could have met them. The stories I've heard from the others don't really do justice do they?"

"Stories?" The woman took off her red cowboy hat. "Whose been telling you stories?" The man laughed.

"Everyone has! Nobody in Magnolia has forgotten the greatest sharpshooters in FairyTail." The woman smiled again as she put her mothers hat on one of the coat hooks hanging from her homes front door.

"You're right." Asuka smiled. "Nobody has forgotten them yet."

 **Thanks for reading y'all. Reviews are gladly welcome**


End file.
